


Not a Word

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud didn’t talk about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Word

Cloud didn’t talk about his past. Although he told Zack about his hometown, he didn’t tell the real stories. Not about the other children. Tifa. The broken bridge. Tifa’s father. The isolation and abuse.

He didn’t even talk about the bone-deep longings that led him to Midgar, fueling his dream for SOLDIER.

He shoved aside the memories and locked them away, never to be shared. They only symbolized weakness and shame. Remembering meant recognizing his unworthiness.

 _I’m not worthless,_ he promised. Some day it might be true.

  
Cloud waits with Zack to hear Sephiroth’s answer of the mission destination.

“Nibelheim.”


End file.
